


Kiss Me Once, Kiss Me Twice?

by TheFinalKey16



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Loss, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalKey16/pseuds/TheFinalKey16
Summary: Kairi never imagined her first confession and kiss would be here on the battlefield. In the midst of a great battle between the guardians of light and the seekers of darkness, a single yell catches her attention.





	Kiss Me Once, Kiss Me Twice?

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. I’m so sorry.

She hadn’t seen it coming, everything happened so quickly.

One moment she’d been fighting the Replica of Riku, her blast of light finishing him off as he faded into shadows, the next Sora was yelling, sounding horrified. She turned, and he had leapt in front of her, and she could do nothing but watch in horror as Xehanort’s blade impaled him.

She caught him as he fell, cradling his head in the crook of her arm as she lifted his torso onto her lap. Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked at him, her own fear reflected in Sora’s brilliant blue eyes.

Fear was something she never wanted to see in them again.

Sora was gasping in pain, letting out loud cries as he twitched, and she watched in horror as he started glowing softly.

“N-no.. not yet!” He pleaded to no one, his breathing quickening as he looked up at her.

She felt a lump form in her throat, and she let out a small cry as she held him closer.

She’d seen this before, when he returned her heart, he’d been glowing just like this. She knew what it meant, and she shook her head, not wanting it to be true.

“Heal!” The green magic surrounded him as she yelled, though the glow didn’t fade, and she watched his eyes soften with sadness as she tried everything she could to heal him.

She wasn’t going to lose him, not again. Every healing spell she knew was cast, all of her energy going into trying to save him.

She’d been so focused on healing him that she didn’t realize he was reaching his hand to her until his hand was gently cupping her cheek. Though he must be filled with pain and fear, his touch was soft and gentle, as though if he touched her she’d shatter.

His touch was ironic really, he was the one beginning to fade away, light slowly floating into the sky from his body.

“Kairi,” she could hear his voice shake, and she stopped trying to heal him, paying attention to what he was saying.

“Kairi, there’s something I need to tell you. I should have told you sooner, and I’m sorry I waited so long to do it.”

As he spoke, tears began to fall down her face, the lump in her throat making it hard to keep her breathing even. The hands that held Sora shook as she tried not to cry, and Sora’s thumb gently stroked away the tears that fell.

His smile, oh his smile, was this the last time she’d ever see it? The thought was too painful, and she felt her tears grow hot as she shook her head.

“I-it’s Okay.”

His smile softened at her words, and his eyes looked up at her own, love and sadness filling them. It was a terribly beautiful combination, and she never wanted to see the two emotions in his eyes together ever again.

“I love you Kai, I always have, and I’m sorry I have to leave you.”

It took everything in her not to cry, she didn’t want his last moments to be of watching her cry. She smiled, raising a hand to gently but firmly grasp the hand cupping her cheek.

“I love you too, more than you could ever know.”

She watched as Sora laughed softly, likely in disbelief. He stroked his thumb over her cheek, looking at her in awe and fondness she’d only dreamed of seeing such a look directed at her.

“I.. I really should have told you sooner then, I’m sorry I made you wait for so long.”

She shook her head, biting her bottom lip as she smiled.

“You’re worth the wait,” she assured him, and he returned the smile, calming in her arms.

“Kairi, I need you to reach into my pocket, the top one on the right.” Determination sparked in her eyes, and she nodded, reaching into his pocket.

Her fingers touched something smooth, and she carefully pulled out her lucky charm, complete and in the same perfect condition it was in when she gave it to him.

“I-I want you to have it. I’m sorry I can’t give it to you when this is all over.”

She remembered then that he was dying, and a choked sob escaped her. His feet and calves were nearly completely drone, light continuing to slowly float into the sky.

He let out another cry of pain, and she pulled him closer to her, stroking his cheek gently with her thumb.

His eyes opened to look at her, pain and anguish fading as he looked into hers. He bit his lip, and she could see from the look in his eyes that he was contemplating something.

“Kairi.. May I kiss you?”

His voice was soft, and her heart melted at the question. Even when he was dying, he wanted her permission to kiss her.

Nodding her head, she leaned down, and he lifted his head up, pressing his lips to hers.

She closed her eyes as they kissed, tears streaming down both of the keybearers faces.

She melted into the kiss, and Sora kissed her tenderly, his lips soft against her own.

When they parted, her lips tingled softly, and when she opened her eyes, blinking away the tears she saw his eyes shimmering as he looked at her.

“I had to do it, at least once.” His voice was tight, and she looked down to see that he had almost entirely faded away.

“No,” she cried, holding him to her tightly.

“Kairi,” he held onto her as well, his fingers and arms slowly dissolving into shimmering golden light.

“Can I kiss you again?”

She nodded, hot tears streaming down her face, and once more she brought her lips to his, only to touch air. Her eyes widened when his weight was gone from her arms, and she could feel warmth touch her forehead, it felt like a kiss.

‘I’m sorry, I love you.’

She shook her head, and her lip quivered as the light rose and disappeared into the sky, his chain necklace floating down to her hands. She caught it as it gently fell into her palms, and her hands shook as she brought it to her chest, and started screaming as she cried.

She doubled over on the ground, hot tears pouring onto the dusty ground beneath her, screaming and crying loudly, her breathing rough and uneven as she sucked in shaky breaths only to wail and cry louder.

He was gone. Sora was gone. He was never coming back, he was dead. She sat up and raised her head to the sky, and screamed his name as loudly as she could, a bright light releasing from her and covering the battlefield.

Riku ran to her side, and she continued crying, screaming his name over and over again.

“Sora! Riku Sora’s _gone_ they killed him Riku! He’s dead, he’s gone! Sora!”

He held her tightly, and his hand rested on the back of her head, gently guiding her forehead to his chest.

She continued screaming and sobbing until her voice was long gone and she ran out of tears to cry.

He held her for hours, and she shook violently In his arms, continuing to make whimpering noises and wails, choked sobs escaping her sore throat. She held the necklace and her lucky charm close to her heart, and eventually passed out in his arms, crying herself to sleep.

Sora was gone. And he was never coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I’m so sorry for doing this but while I was listening to Chikai for the first time and when I heard these lyrics for the first time in the ITunes previews, I thought to myself, what if they never got a second kiss?  
> This is just an imagining of course and I don’t want to see this pain happen at all in KH3.  
> Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews and they really give me the motivation to write!


End file.
